fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
W puszczy
Polska Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 6 Chris:W ostatnim odcinku Polski Totalnej Porażki. Po wyeliminowaniu Evy Mike zaczął zajmować się wyrzuceniem Jo co mu się udało. A ogólnie to zawodnicy musieli skakać z klifu (powtórka z 2 odcinka WTP) , a następnie składać łódź. Przy drugim zadaniu wydawało się, że Obrońcy Polskości wreszcie wygrają, ale dzięki B Polscy Turyści mieli lepszą łódź. Czy Obrońcy Polskości wrócą do gry i Mike po wywaleniu wrogów przestanie przeciwko nim spiskować? Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć to oglądajcie Polske ... Totalnej ... Porażki W autobusie Przedział wygranych - Polscy Turyści Brick:Znowu wygrana, kiedy to się skończy? Tyler:Mam nadzieję, że nigdy, ale zwykle właśnie wtedy się kończy Dawn:Pesymizm nam nie pomoże Katie:Racja Brick:Dobra, ciekawe co nas dzisiaj czeka Dawn:Nie mam pojęcia Przedział przegranych - Obrońcy Polskości Mike:Znowu przegrana ... Niby pozbyliśmy się Jo, ale to i tak smutne Noah:Racja DJ:Nie możemy tym razem sobie na to pozwolić Anna Maria:No to się skupmy na wyzwaniu ' Mike:No to powodzenia Szukanie drewna Chris:Witam was w Puszczy Białowieskiej. Noah:No to teraz w totalnej pustce mamy walczyć. I co mamy tu robić? Chris:Na razie macie znaleźć trochę drewna, a ja powiem co dalej. Brick:Ja z Dawn i B pójdę w jedną stronę, a reszta w drugą Tyler, Katie i Sadie Katie:Jak ten Tyler ładnie wygląda Sadie:Ale to on jest moim chłopakiem Katie:Nie prawda, bo moim Tyler:Jestem chłopakiem Lindsay i to sobie zapamiętajcie Katie:Ale możesz ją porzucić Sadie:Liczymy na to ' Reszta bez żadnych przygód zebrała dużo drewna Pierwsze wyzwanie - Budowa fortec Chris:Skoro już zebraliście drewno to teraz zróbcie z niego fortece Noah:Nie przesadzasz? Chris:Macie dużo czasu ... Tyler:Nam chodzi o to, że takie rzeczy są ponad nasze możliwości Chris:Macie zrobić tylko małą fortecę, która będzie potrzebna do 2 zadania. Tyle w temacie. A kto zrobi lepszą ten dostanie bonus. Polscy Turyści Brick:I jak się do tego zabrać. Tyler:Jak zawsze w takich zadaniach powinno się robić dajemy B pole do popisu Dawn:To chyba najlepszy pomysł B zaczyna robić Obrońcy Polskości Mike:No pięknie oni mają B, a my nikogo. I jak tu odwrócić los? Noah:Nie wiem DJ:Musimy jakoś zacząć Anna Maria:Tylko jak Noah:Ja coś spróbuje zrobić, ale marne szanse aby to miało jakiś sens Mike:Co mamy do stracenia? Polscy Turyści Katie:Jak zwykle B robota się udała Tyler:No nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń B się cieszy Brick:Na pewno dostaniemy ten bonus, który się nam do czegoś przyda. Tylko co my właściwie będziemy robić? Dawn:Nie mam pojęcia Sadie:Ja też Obrońcy Polskości Mike:No w sumie może być Noah:Trochę dziwna budowla nam wyszła, ale przynajmniej się trzyma ... DJ:Zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie. Trudno o ten bonus, ale jakoś się odbijemy w 2 wyzwaniu Drugie wyzwanie - Zniszczenie fortecy przeciwnika Chris:Na pierwszy rzut oka wygrywają oczywiście Polscy Turyści, ale jednak ciekawy pomysł Obrońców Polskości mnie zachwycił. Zanim powiem jaki jest bonus to powiem, że teraz będziecie musieli zniszczyć fortecę przeciwnika. Pewnie teraz się domyślacie, że zwycięzcy dostaną więcej kamieni czyli amunicji. Mike:Fajnie Chris:Cieszę się, więc zacznijmy zabawę Polscy Turyści Brick:Z dziwnych powodów przegraliśmy 1 wyzwanie, ale teraz musimy po prostu atakować szybko i zdecydowanie Tyler:Ja proponuję aby rozdzielić amunicje po równo pomiędzy nas, bo jak jeden będzie atakował to nic nie działamy Katie:Ciekawy plan. Ja zacznę Katie strzela i trafia w sam środek, ale nic się nie dzieje Brick:Dziwne. Niech ja spróbuje Brick próbuje, ale po jego ataku budowla Noaha stoi jak stała Dawn:Jednak wcale budowla przeciwnika nie jest taka słaba. Musimy coś wymyślić i to szybko Obrońcy Polskości Mike:Atakują nas! Musimy coś zdziałać Noah:Spokojnie ułożyłem tak drewno, że trzeba dużo siły, żeby coś się z fortecą stało Anna Maria:Nie ważne ... Musimy atakować! Pod wpływem strzału Anny Marii powstaje dziura w górnej części DJ:Fantastycznie. Teraz ja DJ pogłębia dziurę Polscy Turyści Tyler:Dostaliśmy! A co gorsza chyba takim działaniem nic nie zrobimy Na szczęście B zaczyna robić katapultę Dawn:Dobry pomysł Beverly. Tylko czy wytrzymamy? Katie:Trudno powiedzieć Sadie:Musimy to wytrzymać Obrońcy Polskości Noah:Wygląda na to, że B buduje katapultę. To może nam zaszkodzić. Musimy zdziałać Mike:Ja spróbuje Pod wpływem ataku Mika forteca zaczyna się sypać Obie drużyny Brick:Mamy duże problemy DJ:Po zwycięstwo! DJ jeszcze bardziej niszczy fortecę. Ale B pokazuje, że katapulta jest gotowa Chris:Mam dla Polskich Turystów złą wiadomość. Wasza forteca jest w zasadzie już zniszczona. Niestety przegraliście. Zebranie Polskich Turystów Brick:Właściwie to nie wiem kto powinien wylecieć. Jak chcecie to mogę sam się nawet wycofać ... Dawn:Jesteś nam potrzebny. Nie pozwolimy Katie:No, ale kto odchodzi B się zgłasza Tyler:B na pewno chcesz? No w sumie zrobił gorszą fortecę ... Brick:Skoro chcę no to głosujemy '' Skróty z głosowania Tyler:Głosuje na B, bo chciał Brick:B Dawn:Wybieram B, ponieważ nas o to poprosił Ceremonia eliminacji - Polscy Turyści Chris:No to bilety dostają dzisiaj Brick, Dawn, Tyler , Katie i Sadie . Dlatego odpada B. Powinienem zrobić to dramatycznej, ale dostałeś wszystkie łącznie ze swoim głosy, więc musiałem niestety tak ... Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego tak się stało? Brick:Beverly sam się zgłosił do eliminacji, a my tylko spełniliśmy jego wolę Chris:No to do widzenia B Dawn:Pa B Katie:Będziemy tęsknić B wychodzi z autobusu Chris:Na dzisiaj to tyle. Zostało ich już tylko dziewięciu. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć co dalej to oglądajcie Polske ... Totalnej ... Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Polski Totalnej Porażki